ww2_movie_charactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Aloysius K. Randall
Private Aloysius K. "Smacksie" Randall was a U.S Marine Corps soldier serving on Wake Island. Major Geoffrey Caton is a U.S Marine officer who in November 1941 departs Pearl Harbor naval base in Hawaii aboard the Pan American Clipper to take over command on Wake Island. Upon arrival, Caton inspects the island and identifies Privates Aloysius K. Randall and Joe Doyle as troublemakers. He has them dig a large slit trench by hand. Shad McClosky has a construction contract for large trenches and living quarters, and drives his crew to complete the work on time. There are numerous conflicts between the military and the civilians, including practicing for air raids. The next day is Sunday, December 7, 1941. Randall prepares to board the Clipper, as he is leaving the service. Then news arrives about the Japanese air attack on Pearl Harbor. The island goes on alert. Randall is unsure what to do. He is sent to a bomb shelter with the civilians as enemy planes approach. The Americans have only four fighters in the air, holding eight in reserve, against 24 Japanese bombers. Marine fighters shoot down several Japanese planes, but the bombers inflict heavy damage. Following the raid, Caton tells Randall he is no longer a civilian. McClosky decides to stay and dig trenches and other shelters with his heavy equipment. That night, Caton informs pilot Lieutenant Bruce Cameron that his wife was killed at Pearl Harbor. The next day, enemy ships approach. The Marines camouflage their equipment. Caton orders his men into shelters and to hold their fire while the Japanese bombard the island. The Japanese signal the Americans to surrender. Caton does not answer. He waits until the enemy ships have closed to 4700 yards before returning fire, repelling the landing attempt and sinking several ships. Cameron, on a reconnaissance flight, spots a Japanese heavy cruiser which can hit the island while remaining out of range of the defenders' weapons. He states he can take out that ship if his fighter is stripped down and carries only 15 gallons of fuel and a double load of bombs. Caton approves the mission. After successfully bombing the ship, Cameron is wounded by a Japanese fighter. He manages to land his airplane safely before dying. Japanese planes bomb the island repeatedly. Caton asks Captain Pete Lewis to board a U.S. Navy patrol plane that is coming in, since he could provide intelligence to the U.S. Navy Department in Honolulu. Lewis refuses, but Caton orders him to go and file his official report. Later, Caton is informed that the largest-caliber ammunition is running out, so he has smaller guns spread around, and repositions his available men. Japanese planes approach in large numbers, causing major damage and inflicting numerous casualties. Only one pilot is left, Captain Patrick. When his plane is damaged, he bails out, but is killed while parachuting down. The Japanese again signal for surrender. Caton replies, "Come and get us." Eventually, Caton orders all posts to act independently. Communications fail. Caton orders the last man out of his command post with a written message, as McClosky walks in, asking for a weapon. They make their way to an abandoned machine-gun position. Caton mans the gun. The Japanese land and overrun the American positions. They are all killed in action. Gallery Joe Doyle and Aloysius K. Randall.jpg|Joe Doyle and Aloysius K. Randall. Gus Goebbels, Joe Doyle and Aloysius K. Randall.jpg|Goebbels, Doyle and Randall. Aloysius_K._Randall_and_Shad_McClosky.jpg|Aloysius K. Randall and Shad McClosky. Randall, Aloysius K. Randall, Aloysius K. Randall, Aloysius K. Randall, Aloysius K. Randall, Aloysius K. Randall, Aloysius K.